Ron & Jesse
by Alex Brown
Summary: Ron (19) has a boyfriend, H+H think he has a girlfriend. Hermi's POV
1. Default Chapter Title

Title: Ron & Jesse 1: Discovery   
Author: Alex Brown   
Disclaimer: Not mine, but J.K. Rowlings   
Ron/m relation. Harry and Hermione wonder about Ron's strange behaviour. They're 19, second year of wizarding college. Hermione's diary.   
This is my first HP story. Please review 

  
20th October   
Harry and I were going to his room he shares with Ron. Under the way up the stairs Ron passes us. He didn't even notice us. That's the second time today. He had that dreamy look on him again. I would say he was in love. He 's been like this since the beginning of our second year at Lethon College. So he has been acting weird for over a month now.   
I'd like to know the girl who finally conquered Ron Weasley. Several girls here had tried to get my tall, red-haired friend to notice them, but he didn't see them. Ever since Harry and I became a couple, three years ago, we wanted to match Ron. He was never interested. 

21th October   
When I went to the Boy's dorm at campus to pick up Harry, he wasn't there. Ron was the only occupant of the room. When he noticed me, he quickly tucked away a letter he was reading. His ears were pink. Ah, a letter from his girl. I'd do anything to read it. "Hello, 'Mione"he said. I greeted him back and asked where Harry was. "He's at the dean's, he should be back in a few minutes." Harry entered as soon as the words were out of his mouth. I forgot Ron and his letter as soon as Harry kissed me. He just has that effect on me. When we broke our kiss, Ron had gone. I told Harry about the letter Ron had been reading.   
We decided we just had to see the letter. I knew we couldn't just ask him, he'd say no. He tucked it away as soon someone else entered the room. I knew there had to be several letters and he couldn't carry them with him at all times. Harry was to discover where he hid them.   
I knew it was sneaky and I didn't like to break Ron's trust like this, but I was so curious. 

24th October   
Harry found out where Ron stashed the letters, between the bed and the matrass. Tonight Harry is going to steal one of the letters. Finally we will know the mystery girl. 

25th October   
Last night we got hold of two of the letters. Harry had to take it away when Ron was sleeping. Fortunately Ron has always been a good sleeper. We read it and then put it back, so Ron wouldn't notice.   
Now we had a name for his girlfriend. Jesse. She had it bad. The letters were so beautiful, so sweet. Part of one letter was a poem. It dealt with how much she missed Ron, driving her colleagues crazy at The Daily Prophet. Another bit of Jesse Information. She appeared to be a journalist. That meant she was a few years older than Ron.   
The other letter told she was given time off at Haloween to see her boyfriend. So if he'd like they could go away together for the weekend. She would come and pick him up. So finally we would meet Ron's beloved. 

29th October   
Harry and I were sitting in the common room of the boys' campus when a guy walked in. I never saw him before, but well I didn't know everyone, it's a large college. But he didn't look like he knew his way around here. he was looking around, for someone. He was real good-looking, shoulder-lenght blond hair and blue-grey eyes. Being the nosy girl I always was I asked him why he was here for. He told me he was here to see Ron Weasley. Harry and I looked at each other.   
At that moment Ron walked in. "Jesse". "Ron". "Oh, I missed you". They kissed. So there was no girlfriend, there was a boyfriend. The other people in the room were quite shocked. Ron didn't even notice we were there, he was too engrossed in Jesse. 

30th October   
Ron and Jesse have left. They're going to spend their weekend at Stonehenge   
I wrote a letter to Ginny, who was spending this year as an exchance student in France. I should have done this before. She'd known all along. Jesse and Ron had know each other Ron's whole life. And even though there always was their age difference of five years, so Jesse was 24, they got along well. He came to the Weasleys a lot in the holidays, We had missed him there, while he had to study or work the last years. This year he had time to visit and Ron and Jesse became a couple.   
Next time I see her, I'll kill her for not telling us. 

  
There will be a sequel/prequel... 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Ron & Jesse 2: The get-together  
BRAuthor: Alex Brown  
BRHermione's and Ginny's letters about Ron and his boyfriend.  
BRThey're not mine, but J.K.Rowlings  
  
PDear Ginny  
BRHow's France? I have some news. Ron has a boyfriend. He came here to pick Ron up for Haloween. Ron had never told us  
about it, We, Harry and I, knew he was in love, but he didn't say anything. Jesse seems nice enough. Do you know more   
about him? He was here just shortly and then they left.  
PBye,   
PHermione  
  
PDear Hermione  
BRFrance is terrific. Although I'm having trouble with the language, classes are in English, but around the speak French.  
It goes soo fast, but I'm learning.  
PWe know Jesse for a very long time. He was an orphan, His father died before he was born, his mother died with his   
birth. Mum then took care of him. She did that till Jesse was five and Ron was born. One of my uncles and his wife had   
been trying to get children for years and it became clear they would never have one of their own. They offered to take on  
Jesse. It was a hard decision to make, but she said yes. At first she missed him very much. He had been one of her sons,   
but the care of my brothers took her mind off him. Jesse still came over in the vacations. Ron grew up and started to look  
up to Jesse.  
PWhen Ron was sixteen and Harry and you got together. I found him in the dorm. He was crying. So I asked him what was wrong.  
Well he told me he was in love. At the time I thought he meant you 'Mione, and that he was jealous of Harry. Now I know it was  
the other way around. He was in love with Harry. I told him he had to tell Harry or you, but he refused and forbid me to tell  
anyone, especially not Fred and george. They would just make fun off him. He tried to hide it and did that really well. Although  
sometimes I saw him cry when he was alone.  
PA year later he was over it. Jesse didn't visit us this year during the vacation. He had just finished college and started  
working at the Daily Prophet. He had to work hard to prove himself. He could only visit when we were back at school.  
You, Harry and Ron would start your sophomore year at Lethon's. It happened that Ron had some freetime as well. You know it was   
when harry and you went to Spain. Ron went back to the Burrow. Dad was called away for a big job. Mum had to go and see one of  
her sisters who had been taken ill. So Ron and Jesse were home alone for two days after which Jesse had to leave.  
PRon sent me a letter at hogwarts saying he was in love again, with Jesse. He wasn't sure Jesse liked him that way. So back   
at college he put Jesse out of his mind as he had with Harry. And according to letters he was again quite succesful.  
PThis year when we came to the Burrow for the summer, Jesse was already there. On Friday there were only Jesse, Ron and   
me. Mum and dad had gone to the Darcy's for their monthly cardgame. Fred and George had found nice twin sisters, and I was  
waiting for my date to show up. Then Jesse asked Ron out. I saw a flicker in his eyes. Jesse was also in love with Ron. I   
was so happy for him.  
PI was back home when Ron and Jesse returned. They didn't see me. Ron was blushing. Jesse pulled Ron down and kissed him hard   
and long. They made a cute couple. Jesse would stay for two weeks and spend all with Ron.  
PThe next day our parents returned. Mum directly asked Jesse how the date had gone. He had asked their permission.  
PAfter the two weeks we hardly saw Jesse or Ron, Jesse had to go. He had to write an article about some festival in Scotland.  
While he was gone they wrote letters. Ron never wrote as much as this summer I assume. After Scotland he got his big break.  
He was to report the war between two groups of wizards in Eastern Europe. I heard some pretty disturbing thngs about it.  
PRon was having a very hard time knowing he had a boyfriend and knowing said boyfriend was placing himself in danger. So the  
last weeks of the vacation he was very quiet.  
PBefore he left to Lethon College he finally received a letter that Jesse was safe and sound at home in London.  
They started writing again. Jesse wrote Ron twice a week. I read some of the letters. Ron showed them to me.  
So I knew about Ron and Jesse. I didn't tell you he didn't want you to know yet or he would have told you himself.   
PI have to go now. I have class. Oh, I'll be over with Christmas. So I think I will see you then. There's a dance in London.   
Colin's going to take me there. I miss Colin. Ron and Jesse are going as well. Would you and Harry like to join us? We   
would love that.   
PBye,  
PGinny  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Ron and Jesse 3: The Dance  
BRAuthor: Alex Brown  
BRDisclaimer: Not mine :  
BRRon and Jesse are back. Jesse's POV. They meet someone they rather hadn't.  
BRNot betaed. all mistakes are mine.  
PTonight is the dance. I'm nervous. I think Ron is as well. Especially because I'm running late.  
I wanted to be early, but I had a deadline on a story I had to meet. Finally I see the Burrow. I love that place. I   
always did. But now it's even better. Ron lives there.  
PI ring the bell. Ron opens the door and falls in my arms. I stand on my toes to give him a kiss. He's so tall.  
I never considered myself small, but rather of normal length. Behind Ron someone coughs. It was Ginny. Next to her   
stands her boyfriend Colin. "Hey Ginny, Colin, everything okay?" I'm a bit uneasy for tonight I will meet Ron's   
friends for real.  
P"Hello Jes, I'm fine. Oh, Ron, We'll meet Harry and Hermione at Picadilly. So if you're ready we can leave now."  
PI look at Ron. I whisper in his ear. 'You look smashing, my love.' And he does, he looks stunning. He's wearing   
the black leather trousers I bought him when we went shopping yesterday with matching jacket. Underneath he wears a  
white shirt. The way they cling to his hips. The black looks great on him. A perfect combination with the fire of   
his hair. My words make the tips of his ears turn pink. It's so cute. Although he would argue with me if I told him  
so.  
PHe breaks our eye contact to answer his sister. A few minutes later we're on our way. I knew of a fireplace in   
Trocadero. That makes it possible for us to use Floo powder to reach Piccadilly. We sneak out of Trocadero and when  
we get to the fountain, Harry and Hermione are all ready there. They don't notice us at first, but Ron and Ginny's  
hair gives them away.  
P"Hey, you're early. We didn't expect you yet. Uh, hello Jesse" They feel a bit uncomfortable around me. While their  
full attention is to Ron and Ginny I notice they're watching me from the corner of their eyes. I know they just want   
to see what kind of person I am. I can almost hear them thinking if I'll be good enough for Ron and that I shouldn't  
even think about hurting him. It's worse than meeting your love's parents for the first time. Alright, so this isn't   
the first time I see them, but then I only came to pick up Ron and we left almost immediate. I only said hello to   
them. Now we'll spend some time together. I already know some about them. Ron told me a lot, but according the look   
on their faces when they found out I was Ronnie's boyfriend on Lethon college I guess he hadn't told them about me.   
Part of me was hurt and mad, but I can never stay mad at Ron.  
PRon answered "Jesse knew an entrance to Trocadero, so we could get here magically. Have you heard if other Lethons  
are coming here as well. I know it's crowded. All tickets were sold"  
P"O, that's much easier than from Daiken Alley. How did you know about that Jesse and do you know more like that   
places in London?" According to Ron this is normal behaviour for Hermione. She wants to know everything. So I tell   
her I did an article on floo places in the centre of London. There's even a map. it's for sale at a few shops in   
wizard London.  
PAfter this we all fell quiet for a while. Ron breaks the silence "I propose to go and eat first. The dance doesn't  
start for two hours. and I'm hungry" He always is. I've no idea how he stays slim. Last year a small wizard restaurant  
has opened its doors next to Waterstone's. After a good meal I know more about Harry and Hermione. We're not so   
uncomfortable now anymore. I really like them. I hadn't expected otherwise. They're friends of my boyfriend after all.   
He has extremely good taste.  
PWhen we arrive at the dance, it's already crowded with wizards. The doors are still closed. They will open in a   
minute or five. I hold on to Ron's hand, he leans into me and we kiss. "Ron, Jesse! The doors are open. Come on." Ginny  
whispers to us. It seems I've forgotten everything except Ron again. We smile apologetically to the rest and enter the  
dancehall. There are three salles. There will be several dj's playing. So there will be some good music.  
PI say I'm buying and that I'll get the first round. And let Ron have some time to speak to his friends. When I'm   
standing at the bar and ordering the drinks I hear someone speak to me. The voice is vaguely familiar.   
P"Well, if that isn't Mr. Nosy. Don't you have to work and write that article about my father and me." A young man is  
standing next to me. Malfoy. I detest that family. They think they're better than the rest of us. And I definitely know  
they're not. Malfoy's father was involved with You-Know-Who and so was his son. Of course they knew of my research to   
the nature of their dealings with You-Know-Who over the last year. Lucius Malfoy is no idiot. That's why they had  
thrown me out of their Manor, when I came down for an interview.  
PI don't answer him and after I get the drinks I ordered walk back to where I have left my companions. I give each of   
them the requested drink. Ron stands next to me, I slid my arm around his waist.  
P"So Mr Nosy, you're not alone. No, you brought the pottie, the pauper, the know-it-all and oh, the Harry Potter   
Fanclub. And very friendly with the Weasel, watch that you don't get any diseases."  
PSo Malfoy followed me. I see Ron's getting worked up over Malfoy. He told me before that Draco could get the blood   
from under his nails. It's clear he still can. I hold him back and hiss in his ear "It's not worth it, Ron, he's not  
worth it." Ron calms down. The only thing he does now is scowl at Malfoy. I do react to Malfoy myself. "Mr. Malfoy.   
I have this policy of not troubling myself with my work in my free time, so please leave my sight or I will call the   
bouncer."  
PHe knows staying won't make a difference and could only cause trouble for him, so he leaves, but in a way he spoiled  
the whole evening. None of us is the mood anymore to dance.  
PThat's why we leave early. We all decided it's no fun being in a place when Malfoy is. We all go back to the Burrow,  
even Harry and hermione. To get there we first sneak back into Trocadero. It's so easy. You'd think it would be much   
harder. From there it's just a short trip to the Burrow. Molly and Arthur Weasley are very surprised when they see us   
back already. Ron explains everything.  
PWhen we sit down Hermione asked me why Draco Malfoy hated me too. I told her about the research that was taking place  
after the involvement of Malfoy with You-Know-Who and that I was writing an article about them. So I had been at their house.  
They immediately knew I wasn't on their side.  
PIn a way I have to thank Draco. after his disruption Harry and Hermione are more comfortable around me, like I have  
proven myself. Ron nudged me "Still awake, Jess? Let's go upstairs."   
PHe doesn't have to say that twice.  
P  
BR  
BR  
PPlease tell me if you like it and if you want further parts that already exist, but only in my head for now. ^_^ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Ron & Jesse 4: Awake  
BRAuthor: Alex Brown  
BRThey're not mine. Well, Jesse is ^_^.  
BRRon's thoughts on Jesse. Real short.  
  
PI wake up. It's the middle of the night and Jesse is still asleep. His blonde head rests on my chest. He looks   
so young when he's sleeping. Even when he's a bit older than me. There's a smile playing at the corners of his   
mouth. Any moment it can break free. And my room will burst with his laughter.  
PJesse talks in his sleep. It's sweet. I don't mind at all, I'm just sorry it isn't intelligible. It's more sort  
of murmurs. I love his voice. It's really cultured. But in his sleep it's too soft.  
PNow I have all the time to study him. Normally his face is always in motion from one expression to the next. Now  
it is at peace. His blond hair falls in his face. I pull it behind his ear. I like the way his hair falls. He once   
had it in a ponytail, but I prefer it hanging loose unto his shoulders. Blonde with just the smallest bit of red in it.   
Only to be spotted in the sunlight.  
PHis eyes are closed now, but I know they are a grey-blue. They change their colour according to his moods. Once   
they were even green. But normally it's a mix of greys and blues.  
PI never thought I could feel like this. Ever since I saw Jesse when Mum and Dad weren't here and I fell in love,  
I've felt much calmer. Guess he's a good influence on me. Yes so, Malfoy can still get a reaction out of me, but   
that is Malfoy. And when it does happen Jesse can pull me back with ease. It used to be much harder for Harry and  
Hermione to do that.  
PI felt a bit bad about not telling Harry and Hermione about Jesse. It wasn't that they couldn't know. But it was  
just so fresh, I could hardly believe it to be true. And I thought that if I told any one I might find out I'd been  
dreaming. So I didn't tell them.  
PThe only one who knew everything was Ginny. A few years ago she had found me all heart-broken over Harry.   
That was when he and Hermione got together. I felt horrible at times. I knew I had no right to be jealous, but   
sometimes I was.I never thought she was so good at keeping secrets. But she never told anyone.  
PJesse and I, we were always great together. When we were, and later when only I was, little, we would play together. When   
Jesse was here at the Burrow for the holidays, I finally could take on my brothers. Normally I got everything over  
me, being the youngest son and all. Fred and George were already practicing for their special feats at Hogwarts.   
They would use me, but Jesse was older and could make them stop. Then they started using lizards, discovering they  
were much more fun than their little brother.  
PWhen he went for drinks at the dance. Harry told me they liked Jesse. Thank god. It would be a problem if they couldn't stand him.  
That would mean I had to chose. That would be soo hard... But I would choose Jesse. 


End file.
